The present invention relates to a method as well as to an apparatus for the assembly of mattresses and which provides a number of extremely important advantages, which reside as much in a saving on assembly time as in a reduction in the labor used.
At the present time, and with reference to the state of the art, it should be mentioned that mattresses, and more specifically box-spring mattresses, are assembled by a method which is virtually manual, the human hand being involved in many of the operations, a fact which entails the incontestable difficulties of execution and irregularities in production. This results in different grades of finish in the assembly of such mattresses, which is why they are so clearly bettered by the object of the present invention, which constitutes an entirely automated mattress assembly plant.